


Sonrisas amargas

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Self-Hatred
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Pienso en Yassan, y me sonrisa crece.Él podría haber explicado el amor. Habría hablado de nosotros, de lo que siente cuando estamos juntos, quizá sonrojándose un poco o quizá emocionándose, con esa manera infantil que finjo que detesto.Suspiro.¿Qué sé yo del amor?
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Shibutani Subaru, Shibutani Subaru/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 1





	Sonrisas amargas

**Sonrisas amargas**

**Capítulo 1 – Poesía de un amor profano**

_POV Shibutani Subaru_

_“Poesía de un amor profano_

_El miedo de que se te tomen la mano, ¿tú qué sabes?”_

Escribo.

Las palabras fluyen sin que yo lo piense mucho.

La enésima línea, la enésima canción, la enésima mentira.

Me rio de mí, de cómo puedo mentir.

¿Qué sé yo, del amor? ¿Con que derecho canto historias que nunca existieron, ni siquiera en mis fantasías más recónditas?

Pienso en Yassan, y me sonrisa crece.

Él podría haber explicado el amor. Habría hablado de nosotros, de lo que siente cuando estamos juntos, quizá sonrojándose un poco o quizá emocionándose, con esa manera infantil que finjo que detesto.

Suspiro.

¿Qué sé yo del amor?

Siempre lo he considerado inútil; se pasa algún tiempo juntos, te diviertes, descargas tus instintos, como furas un animal y nada más.

Porque el amor, quizá, _es_ instinto.

O quizá sólo es mi terror. Cuando miro la cara de Yasu, cuando leo en sus ojos todos los sentimientos que tiene para mí, está como si mi mente se encerrara tras una pared, como si de alguna manera quisiera protegerme por sus ojos, incluso sabiendo qué son inofensivos.

Quizá quiero a Yassan, quizá no. Quizá él me quiere más, quizá lo quiero más yo, pero seguro es que nos queremos de dos maneras diferentes.

 _Quiero_ quererlo; pero junto a esto, nunca tengo éxito de hacer callar esa sensación en mi interior que me empuja al límite de la experiencia sensible, al límite de lo que me puedo atrever sin hacerle escapar de mí.

O lo hago precisamente porque quiero que se escape, que se dé cuenta que no hay nada en mí que sea digno de ser amado.

Sin embargo, él se queda ahí.

Me mira, me sonríe, me toca y su piel contra la mía es como si me quemara.

Yassan me quiere, y yo lo sé

Y de su amor sigo alejándome, por el capricho de enterarme de hasta dónde puedo llegar.

Le hago daño. Sé esto, también.

Querría gritarle de escaparse, pero sigo callándome.

Y nos quedamos ahí. En un silencio que por nosotros nunca tiene el mismo sentido.

**Capítulo 2 – Me tocas de muchas, muchas maneras**

_POV Yasuda Shota_

_“Veo, no puedo tenerte, no puedo dejarte ahí porque a veces tengo que verte_

_Pero no entiendo como puedas guardarme en cadenas_

_Y cada momento de despierto te siento sacarme el poder, y no puedo irme.”_

“Buenos días.” murmuro, estirándome en la cama.

Sonrío, como siempre cuando abro los ojos y lo encuentro a mi lado. 

No es siempre sencillo; de lo contrario, puedo decir que casi nunca lo es.

No es sencillo cuando mis sonrisas chocan con sus malhumores; no es sencillo cuando mi deseo de estar juntos, solos él y yo, choca con su deseo de ser dejado solo.

No es sencillo, pero todavía me quedo aquí. Estoy aquí por estos momentos, cuando todo parece vivido.

¿Estoy mintiendo a mí mismo?

“Buenos días.” me responde, en tono débil. Está sentado, la espalda apoyada en la cabecera de la cama y la mirada vacía.

Me gustaría saber qué piensas.

Me arrastro desordenadamente hacia él, apoyándole el mentón en el pecho y levantando los ojos para mirarlo.

Me sonríe.

Una de sus sonrisas que odio.

Porque está como si me las concediera, como si lo hiciera para no herirme. Pero huelen a mentira, y él no se da cuenta.

Me muerdo un labio. Me gustaría tener el coraje de hablarle, al menos por una vez, decirle como me hace sentir, decirle que no soy un niño, y que no está necesario que finja momentos de ternura que no le pertenecen.

Pero esto lo cambiaría todo entre nosotros; a él ya no le haría falta engañar a sí mismo y a mí, y yo ya no tendría que fingir de creerle.

¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

Apoyo con delicadez los labios en la piel desnuda de su brazo, casi esperando de sentirlo temblar; y me quedo decepcionado, como siempre.

Es apagado, mi Babu.

Qué debería hacer yo con este amor, ¿Qué no es amor?

Debería irme. Debería levantarme de la cama, salir de la habitación y ni desperdiciar una lágrima pensando en él.

Pero soy débil y sé ya qué no sabría privarme de su presencia, incluso con todo el dolor que me causa.

Hace daño, Baru. Y las mismas heridas que me causa, sólo él puede sanarlas.

Me sorbe todo el amor propio que me queda, y en sus manos, en sus miradas, en sus palabras, yo me convierto en todo lo que quiere.

Sin dignidad, lleno de un amor que no sabría cómo acabar.

Su mano se mueve despacio hacia mis hombros, se me acerca y me besa la frente, suave, como si pudiera romperme en cualquier momento. Y quizá es realmente.

Sus besos también saben a ilusión.

**Capítulo 3 – Queriéndote**

_POV Nishikido Ryo_

_“Cazándote, puedo olerte – vivo_

_Tu corazón late en mi cabeza.”_

Estoy tumbado en el sofá, perezosamente.

Hina y Yoko hablan, siempre en voz muy alta. 

Me molestan.

Dejo errar la mirada por el cuarto, hasta que mis ojos encuentran los suyos.

Me espero que baje la cabeza, que finja de no haberme mirado a propósito, pero no lo hace. Sigue teniendo los ojos fijos a mí, hasta hacerme sentir casi incómodo.

Con todo, me da risa.

Está afuera de todos esquemas, Baru.

Tan poco incline a las reglas de la convención de... atraerme, de alguna manera.

Es un juego que hacemos hace mucho tiempo, acercándonos tanto de tocarnos y alejándonos enseguida, quizá para no perder el control o quizá sólo porque así es más _excitante_.

Lo miro, pienso en todos esos momentos, cuando fue tan a mano que podía sentir su olor fusionarse con el mío, y mi mente vagar hacia fantasías que tocan los límites de lo que nos es realmente consentido hacer.

Él no me pertenece a mí, nunca va a pertenecerme, ni me gustaría realmente que me perteneciera.

Sin embargo, esos ojos tan grandes, profundos, vividos, me penetran al cerebro, hasta grabarse en mi memoria de manera que yo no pueda olvidarlos.

Y quizá, es lo que quiere.

Soy yo que le persigo, y con todo él es el cazador y yo la presa. Y lo que un poco me da miedo y un poco me encanta es que ni siquiera tengo ganas de escaparme.

Tengo ganas de pararme, de dejar que me coja, que haga de mí todo lo que quiere.

Pero él juega, al punto de ser _molesto_.

Si quiere divertirse, si quiere llegar a oírme implorar, si quiere que me consume, que tenga bastante curda con que ahorcarme, encontró un buen desafío.

Me conoce; sabe qué siempre obtengo lo que quiero.

Ahora, sólo quiero seguir jugando.

**Capítulo 4 – Debería pararme, pero...**

_POV Shibutani Subaru_

_“Me convertí en alguien bastante cruel de tomar el control_

_Dije cosas bastante profundas de confundir_

_En el cielo oscuro, para superar sus confines_

_Me convertí en viento negro que puede superar los confines.”_

Ryo. Me echo a reír.

Todo esto está tanto sin sentido.

No tiene sentido mi mirarlo. No tiene sentido la manera como mis miradas se encadenan con las suyas. No tiene sentido el escalofrío que siento al pensar en cuanto sea _equivocado_.

Es equivocado pensar en Ryo, amar a Yassan y soy equivocado yo, en las sensaciones que me confunden.

Tengo el completo control de mis acciones, menos de mi deseo. Y me pregunto si esto no sea el enésimo alibi, la enésima prueba a que someto mí mismo y lo que siento por Shota.

Pruebas que nos harán sufrir a todos los tres, pero no importa. Porque estoy harto de pensar, de mirar el vacío a mi alrededor sin poder salir. Harto de ser tan poco hombre de no poder ni dejarme transportar de un sentimiento que debería ser casi natural.

Harto de sentirme el malo, pero sin poder negar la crueldad que me anima a crear estas tramas, estas actuaciones de que soy el único director.

Me divierte jugar confundiendo a todo el mundo, tanto que no puedo pararme.

Sólo soy un niño mimado, y lo que me perturba es que no tengo ganas de dejar.

Superaré las barreras que intenté en vano imponerme.

Superaré el borde del abismo, y no importa a quien voy a arrastrar conmigo en la caída.

Porque no puedo ver lujuria en Yassan ni amor en Ryo.

Y necesito fusionarlos ambos para seguir adelante.

Necesito caer en el vacío, y hacerme daño si será necesario para encontrar incluso un momento de tranquilidad.

De hacerme daño, y hacer daño.

Ninguno de nosotros va a ganar, pero lo único seguro es que no seré yo a ser derrotado.

Les arrastraré conmigo, fuerte con el hecho que no podrán evitar de dejarse arrastrar.

Sé ser persuasivo, cuando quiero.

Me doy asco.

Sólo soy vacío.

**Capítulo 5 – Mis sueños fueron destrozados**

_POV Yasuda Shota_

_“Tu amor no es justo_

_Vives en un mundo donde no has escuchado_

_Y no te ha importado.”_

Quizá Subaru piensa que las buenas personas no tengan ojos para mirar.

¿Piensa que yo no vea lo que se pasa frente a mí? ¿Piensa que no sienta cuanto es malditamente distante, que no sufra por esto?

Intento hacer callar la voz en mi cabeza que sigue repitiéndome que sólo le da igual.

Es cruel.

Sigue adelante, llevando su mejor sonrisa cada vez que sale de la puerta de casa, falsa, una sonrisa que detesto.

Como me gustaría odiar a él.

Había esperado de querer a una persona mejor de la que está mostrando.

Ryo. El descarado, irritante, _hermoso_ Ryo.

Me gustaría mucho saber lo que Subaru exige de mí. ¿Qué llore? ¿Qué le implore?

Quizá sólo que lame mis heridas en silencio, como estoy acostumbrado a hacer.

Y sé qué mi rabia no puede nublar mi total falta de dignidad, la que me llevaría a arrodillarme frente a él, para implorarlo de quererme _como yo lo quiero_.

Me estoy haciendo demasiado daño por este amor que él no merece, por amor injusto, equivocado.

No me ve, Subaru. No me escucha. No le importa.

Mientras yo me quedo parado aquí, mirando con asco las miradas que le echa a Ryo, viendo esa sonrisa lasciva, atractiva, como si fuera una jodida invitación por él. La misma sonrisa que mucho tiempo atrás estaba dirigida a mí, frente a que a menudo me sonrojaba, pero siempre devolviéndola.

Sin embargo, Ryo no es mí. Él, en su torpeza, está bastante listo de coger el halago en la cara de Subaru, y sé qué no va a echarse atrás.

Este juego de seducción, que ni tienen el pudor de ocultar, me da asco.

Sigue torturándome, como sólo Subaru sabe hacer. Y me quedo sin apoyo, porque mientras yo le daba todo, todas las armas de utilizar contra de mí, él nunca me dio nada.

Sólo puedo quedarme y mirar.

**Capítulo 6 – Me hieres de una manera que nunca conocí**

_POV Nishikido Ryo_

_“Me has abusado de una manera que nunca conocí_

_Me confundes de una manera que nunca conocí.”_

Golpeo la espalda desnuda contra la pared.

Está increíblemente fría comparada con mi piel.

Me gustaría sonreír, pero sólo puedo morderme los labios, casi hasta hacerlos sangrar.

Me siento mareado. Es como si Baru, sus manos, su boca, fueran _por todas partes_.

Me confunde. De una manera como nunca me había sentido en mi vida.

Es intenso, Baru. Sé qué en este momento tiene el control de mí, de mi cuerpo, que yo lo haría todo para que siga. Y no puedo pensar en ningún orgullo que me impediría de hacerlo realmente todo, sólo para sentirlo _más_.

Su mano sigue bajando en mi piel, dejada desnuda por la camisa abierta. Se baja, hasta llegar al objetivo. Yo gimo, él sonríe.

Malvado.

“Subaru...” murmuro, la voz rota, empujando las caderas hacia él, ansiado. Su sonrisa crece.

Su boca va a mi oreja, mientras me empuja aún más contra la pared.

“No hay prisa, Ryo.” dice, mostrando la excitación en el tono de voz.

Se baja, hasta encontrarse arrodillado. Ya no tengo control sobre mi cuerpo al verle quitarme rápidamente los vaqueros, casi con violencia, para abalanzarse con la boca sobre mi erección.

Le aprieto el pelo, buscando más y más contacto, casi haciéndole daño.

“Subaru...” mascullo, jadeando sin vergüenza. No sé lo que me está haciendo, sólo sé qué estoy ya mucho más allá del límite.

En cuanto me corro, las imágenes se confunden aún más. Siento el cuerpo más pesado, la cabeza que me explota, mientras sólo tengo la percepción de su boca en mí.

Vuelve en pie, se pasa elegantemente un dedo en los labios. Seductor.

Y después de haberme echado un vistazo de victoria se va, dejándome en el suelo, sin realmente entender lo que haya pasado.

“¡Subaru!” lo llamo, la voz todavía vacilante. Pero no se gira, no vuelve.

Es bueno a hacerte sentir utilizado, Baru.

**Capítulo 7 – El momento de verdad en tus mentiras**

_POV Shibutani Subaru_

_“Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto_

_Sólo quiero que sepas quién soy.”_

“Hueles a sexo.”

Yassan me mira, en aire asqueado.

Acabo de volver a casa, y le vi acercarse en aire amenazador. Por amenazador que pueda ser él.

“No es verdad.” respondo, sin mirarle a la cara.

“¿Dónde fuiste?” pregunta, y puedo entender un temblor en su voz.

Suspiro, mordiéndome un labio.

Mentir no tiene sentido, dado que todas mis acciones están dirigidas a herirlo, a herirnos ambos.

“Estaba con Ryo-chan.” mi tono indiferente me da asco, y estoy seguro que tenga el mismo efecto en él.

Se sienta despacio en el sofá, cerrando los ojos durante una fracción de segundo.

Al volver a abrirlos, me mira.

Es _penetrante_. Nunca le vi esa expresión, y un poco me asusta.

“Te importa una mierda, ¿verdad?” murmura. Me acerco, arrodillándome frente a él. Acerco la mano a su cara, pero él la aleja rápidamente.

Suspiro una vez más.

“¿Quieres que te pida disculpa? ¿De qué serviría? Ya no puedo hacer nada.”

Yasu hace una sonrisa desdeñosa, y me doy cuenta que está peligrosamente cerca de llorar.

“No finjas de haber tenido un momento de debilidad. No finjas de no haberlo calculado todo desde el principio.” su tono es amargo, como sus ojos, como sus gestos.

Me pongo en pie, rápido, alejándome.

“¿Crees de saber todo lo que me pasa por la cabeza, Yassan?” le digo, velando una acusación en la voz. Él viene detrás de mí, la boca a mi oído.

“Quizá antes me interesaba saber lo que pensaba, Baru. Ahora sólo me interesa el hecho que me haces sentir mal como nadie pudo. Que te diviertes jugando con la vida de otros seres humanos. Y yo no lo merezco.” su voz está firme. Me toma por sorpresa.

Me giro, enfrentándolo.

“No lamento lo que hice. Sólo es la enésima prueba de lo que soy. Deberías haberlo entendido ya.” digo entre los dientes, con una rabia de que no entiendo el origen.

Yassan me sonríe, triste. Luego me abraza, y lo siento sacudido por los sollozos.

“Sé exactamente quién eres. Y te quiero.” susurra, entre las lágrimas. “Pero no puedo más.” termina, alejándose.

Se va a la puerta de casa, y sé qué debería pararlo.

Pero esto es lo que siempre quise, ¿no?

Que se fuera. Que entendiera que persona soy. Que llegara a la conclusión más clara: no merezco nada de lo que tienes de darme.

Me gustaría llorar.

Le he hecho todo, y todavía tienes éxito de quererme.

Lo detesto para como es tan jodidamente mejor que mí.

Me quedo solo, con mis culpas y un dolor que no tengo el derecho de sentir.

**Capítulo 8 – Nunca me importó de los juegos que hacen**

_POV Yasuda Shota_

_“Tan cerca, no importa cuánto lejos_

_No podría serlo más del corazón_

_Confiaríamos para siempre en lo que somos_

_No, nada más importa.”_

Camino.

Despacio, no tengo prisa.

Ni un lugar adonde irme.

En algún punto me paro, tomándome la cara en las manos. Aún no sé explicar lo que me pasó, pero sé que de alguna manera estoy orgulloso de mí para haber tenido éxito de irme.

Sólo, me sentiría mejor su pudiera ignorar el dolor que me quema en el pecho.

Levanto de vuelta los ojos, mordiéndome un labio. Sé dónde me gustaría ir, pero también tengo la consciencia que me haría aún más daño.

Cierro brevemente los ojos, antes de abrirlos de vuelta y volver a caminar.

No me tardo mucho en llegar a destinación, pero sólo me gustaría volver atrás.

Titubeante, toco el timbre y espero, casi esperando que no venga a abrir la puerta.

En vano.

“¿Yassan?”

“Hola, Ryo.” murmuro. Nos quedamos mirándonos fijos por un rato, antes que él me haya señal de entrar. Cierro la puerta y me giro hacia él.

Está en ascuas, lo veo. Se muerde los labios y se mira los pies, mientras no puede frenar el temblor de una pierna, un tic que tiene a menudo cuando está nervioso.

Casi lo siento por él. _Casi_.

“Supongo que sepas por qué estoy aquí.” le digo, sin el coraje de mirarlo a la cara. La situación es abrumadora para mí como para él.

Ryo pone los ojos en blanco, y luego los lleva a mí.

“Lo siento.” dice sólo, en voz más ronca que lo normal.

He olvidado la razón para que vine.

¿Qué debería decirle?

Cometió un error terrible, pero tanto yo como él estamos en la lista de personas que Subaru ha herido.

Porque Ryo está herido, lo veo en su mirada. No sé lo que se ha pasado, no sé qué esperase de obtener, pero sé qué sufre. Para mí, para Baru. Para sí mismo.

Somos dos peones y nada más. Es un juego infernal.

“Lo sé qué lo sientes, Ryo. Lo sé.” le digo. Casi me parece a punto de llorar, pero sé ya qué no va a hacerlo. Todavía tiene un orgullo, y casi lo envidio por esto.

“Lo sé qué Baru es... bueno, tuyo, y...” balbucea, y me da risa. Lo paro con un gesto de la mano.

“Subaru pertenece sólo a sí mismo, Ryo, no te iludas.” mi voz muestra todo el cansancio, la frustración que tengo.

Ya no puedo estar en el mismo cuarto que él, sintiendo el peso de su culpa. Me siento sufocar.

“Será mejor que me vaya ahora.” termino, saliendo de la puerta sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

Vuelvo a caminar, y está como si hiciera más frio que antes.

¿Qué había esperado?

Habría sido tan sencillo culpar a Ryo de lo que se había pasado, pero no puedo mentirme de esta manera.

Siento a Subaru más lejos que nunca, y sé qué todavía querría tenerle cerca, a pesar de todo. Y si me escapé no fue por orgullo, sin por mera sobrevivencia.

Me gustaría haber cerrado los ojos. Fingir de no ver su mirada, fingir de no entender, y seguir adelante a ciegas, dejándome guiar de sus infinitas mentiras.

Habríamos sufrido ambos, como sufrimos ahora, pero al menos habríamos estado juntos.

Empieza a llover, y con las gotas ligeras puedo percibir el estado de total abandono en que me encuentro.

Me gustaría llorar, pero es como si con Subaru hubiera ya desperdiciado todas mis lágrimas.

Nunca me fie, pero creí en nosotros. Sin embargo, los hombres no cambian lo que son, ni siquiera por amor, real o presunto que sea.

Duró demasiado tiempo, y ahora yo no sé cómo seguir adelante, cuando el camino detrás de mí es una llamada tan atractiva.

Se acabó.

Nada más importa.

**Capítulo 9 - ¿Qué encontramos?**

_POV Nishikido Ryo_

_“Equivocaste un papel_

_segundario en guerra_

_¿por un papel principal en una jaula?”_

Me quedo quieto por mucho tiempo después que Yasu se ha ido.

Miro la puerta, como si quisiera verlo volver atrás, como si tuviera algo más de decirle.

Pero no habría palabras para explicar cómo me siento, como siempre.

Había parecido tan sencillo. Un momento casi de aburrimiento, un pecado de los veniales, unos minutos que no habrían importado a nadie.

Sin embargo, debería haber sabido qué con Baru nada es sencillo.

Tengo la mirada de Yasu grabada en la mente, no se va.

Tengo rabia por su dolor, porque en parte soy la causa y en parte lo comparto.

Cojo el teléfono, marcando el número casi violentamente.

“¿ _Sí_?” me responde la voz lejana de Baru. Tiene el tono harto, aburrido.

“Soy yo.” le digo, brusco. Hay un momento de silencio, y casi puedo imaginármelo mientras se sale los ojos y se pone en alerta.

“¿ _Qué pasa_?” pregunta, sospechoso.

“Yassan fue aquí.” más silencio. “¿Estás ahí?” le digo.

“ _Sí...”_ murmura, pero entiendo que está distraído. Siento la rabia crecer en mi interior, y me encuentro teniendo que frenar el instinto de irme enseguida a su casa y pegarlo.

“¿Entendiste? He dicho que Yassan fue aquí.” repito, como para concederle la ocasión de volver sobre sus pasos.

“ _¿Pues qué?_ ”

Me siento asombrado.

¿Pues qué?

Por supuesto. Porque le da igual, al final.

Siempre había pensado en Baru como una persona fuerte, como alguien que combate para lo que quiere.

Y en vez desea, toma, y sólo al final se da cuenta de no tener toda la libertad que creía de poseer.

Lo siento por él, casi como lo siento por Yassan, casi como lo siento por mí.

Porque nosotros somos libres de irnos, mientras él se queda encerrado en su jaula.

“Perdón... pensaba que te interesase saberlo. Quizás estaba preocupado.” le digo, en tono más amargo que quisiera efectivamente utilizar.

“ _Gracias_.” me responde, llano. “ _¿Algo más?”_

Me muerdo la lengua, tan fuerte de sentir el sabor punzante de la sangre en boca.

“Sí. Lo de hoy... lo siento.” tengo tiempo de oírlo mascullar un ‘¿de qué?, antes de colgar.

Lo siento.

Lo siento que sucumbí a sus halagos sin pensarlo. Lo siento que contribuí al dolor de Yasuda. Lo siento que no entendí cuanto control tuviera Subaru en mí hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Me doy asco, como siempre. Como si me sintiera sucio, corrupto.

No sé si sea mi culpa o no, pero esto no cambia nada.

Fui arrastrado muy hondo, y me arrastró él. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para poder fingir con sí mismo de tener el control sobre su vida?

Está en cadenas.

Cadenas que se puso él, cadenas de que podría liberarse en cualquier momento, si no le gustara tanto desgarrarse el alma, hasta hacer pedazos con esa, hasta que no va a quedar nada del Subaru de quien Yassan se ha enamorado.

No tengo un papel en esta historia, porque no tengo el derecho de tenerlo.

Es demasiado tarde para volver atrás.

Se acabó, por todos.

**Capítulo 10 – Estoy gritando, pero no hay respuesta**

_POV Shibutani Subaru_

_“Todos, todo, el amor también_

_Y esta misma voz_

_Fueron repintados de lágrimas de azul de ultramar._

_Herir, y estar herido a cambio.”_

Observo el vacío, el bolígrafo en mano.

Las palabras se trazan en la hoja.

Lágrimas de azul de ultramar.

Herir, y estar herido a cambio.

Casi tengo miedo de seguir adelante. Yassan va a saber de qué hablo, pero quizá no le interesará nada más de mí.

Como quería que fuera.

_La timidez que oculto continuamente._

Mi timidez, la que él supo vencer, haciéndola parte de lo que somos.

No.

De lo que erábamos.

Yassan. Y Ryo.

Perdido uno, nunca tenido, nunca deseado el otro.

_No puedo seguir adelante._

Sólo puedo quedarme y contemplar la ruina de un hombre que ya no posee nada, tampoco sí mismo.

Era lo que quería. Ser desprovisto del amor que _decidí_ de no merecer.

Una onda de frio.

Habría llamado a Yassan, le habría mascullado de acercarse y él lo habría hecho, feliz de un contacto inesperado.

Ya no está, _nosotros_ ya no estamos.

Podría llorar, pero sólo sería el marco hipócrita de mi egoísmo.

_El dolor y la angustia, así como esta voz fría._

Una voz cansada, que sólo querría gritar la desolación de un corazón desgarrado.

Mi error.

Olvidar de tener un corazón.

Un corazón grabado por el recuerdo de su cara, de la sonrisa que le robé.

Ya no hay nada. Sólo lágrimas que no se pueden llorar.

Se acabó.


End file.
